I Wish to Be Forgotten
by owari nai yume
Summary: {InuxKag} InuYasha…please just forget about me! It is…so painful…why would you want to remember me when you have Kikyou...I…I wish InuYasha would just forget about me. I wish…I wish to be forgotten! {Chapter Two Up} R
1. Chapter One I Wish to Be

****

I Wish to Be Forgotten

An InuYasha and Kagome Fanfic

By: InuxKag4ever

****

Author's Notes: Hey! Courtney, here! I have wanted to write a fanfic and actually finish it, and since I have a lot of time on my hands this weekend, I'll start this fanfic. I've been racking my brains for an idea or a story line or a plot, and finally I have figured out what to write about! I have written/started out a few fanfics, so this isn't my first one and I have been around fanfic.net for awhile. I hope you enjoy my story everyone!

****

Disclaimers: If I was the creator of InuYasha or Ranma½, do you think I would be writing a fanfic? Nope, I didn't think you would.

****

Chapter One - I Wish to Be…

//Kagome's Point of View//

She ran. She ran as fast as her human legs could take her. She ran as fast as her heart could keep on going, trying to escape the unbearable pain. Even if the sharp tips and the splinters of the branches were scraping at her skin, the pain was much, much worse. Kagome felt her tears forming in her big, wide chocolate eyes. Those eyes usually were smiling and bright, but right now…they were full of pain and sorrow. Kagome choked back a sob and bit her lip. She didn't want to cry…she wouldn't. This happened too many times, too many. Kagome was too familiar of the time when she ran into the forest just like she was doing now…the time where she saw InuYasha proclaim that he was going to protect Kikyou with his own life…not Kagome's.

__

//Flashback//

Kagome smiled cheerfully as she jumped into the well. She couldn't wait to see how ticked InuYasha would be. She couldn't wait to see her friends also, her little shippou, the monk, and the demon exterminator.

Kagome jumped out of the well. She climbed over the well and gasped for breath. There was no ladder installed yet, but there was rope. But either way, it was still kind of difficult to climb over the well. She happily smiled as she walked toward the familiar path of Kaede's village. Something didn't seem right to the young miko. 

'It really has gotten so late…I guess I didn't notice before. But…but shouldn't InuYasha have calmed down to?' thought Kagome to herself. Kagome looked up into the sky. She saw brilliant, pale blue lights. 

'Hmmm…?' thought Kagome as she followed the lights and into the forest. Kagome ran into the forest until she heard some voices.

"Kikyou you…said that my life was yours. In that case, your life is mine!" said InuYasha. Kagome gasped. She could feel her tears coming. Those words stabbed at her heart. Kagome fell back and leaned against the tree for support. Her breaths became shorter.

"InuYasha…" said Kikyou quietly, her features on her face softening.

"Kikyou…" said InuYasha to Kikyou, having the same kind of face as Kikyou's. Kagome had heard enough, her heart painfully aching now. Her heart had strangely become heavier. She closed her eyes, trying to take deep breaths. But as she turned around and opened her eyes, she saw Kikyou and InuYasha…embracing. She gasped again…it felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. Kagome didn't pay anymore attention to what happened…she was lost in confusion and heartbreak. If she did pay attention, she would have noticed how Kikyou nearly stabbed InuYasha in the neck. 

"Kikyou…Kikyou! Don't leave me! Kikyou!" shouted InuYasha as Kikyou left. Pain and sorrow clouded his eyes. 

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Pain had gotten the better of her and made her knees weak, causing her to fall. It was a mistake to do that, as InuYasha looked towards where the source of noise was. Kagome stood up again behind the tree, and finally turned around to face InuYasha. She looked at him with despair, hurt, and confusion in her eyes. But InuYasha stared back at her, a look Kagome had never seen before.

'InuYasha…why…Why aren't you looking away from me? Why are you looking at me with those eyes? No, InuYasha…look away from me! InuYasha!' thought Kagome, as she silently called to him with her eyes. But his eyes still looked at her in the same way. It bore into Kagome, and forever into her memories. It silently killed Kagome as they both stared at each other for awhile in silence.

"Kagome…" said InuYasha, breaking the silence. But he couldn't continue. 

'InuYasha…finally knows…who he's going to pick. He's going to tell me…he's going to tell me who it is! No…I don't want to hear this! I don't want to hear it…' thought Kagome as she slowly backed away from him. Before taking one last look at InuYasha, she ran into the forest.

//End of Flashback//

But this one…this one did it. This one truly shattered her heart into millions of pieces…too many pieces to put back together. As she thought about the events that just happened, she felt the threatening tears come back to her again. The tears blinded her vision. She stumbled on a large tree root, and fell to the dirty ground. She didn't care though. She just cried hard into the ground. She poured out all her pain and sorrow into those tears. She tried to cry silently, but her sobs and cries became louder every time she tried to choke back some of the tears. 

Before she knew what she was doing she clasped her hand on the completed Shikon no Tama. After all of their years of hard work in trying to find all of the shards, they have finally completed it. She cried even harder as she remembered all of the happy memories they had in collecting all of the shards. 

'Everything is over now…' thought Kagome sadly as she sobbed uncontrollably. 'I will have to go back to my time…there is no point of me staying because InuYasha is going to…' but Kagome stopped herself and cried and sobbed more. She didn't want to think about it. She clutched the Shikon no Tama around her neck. She wore the Shikon no Tama because now that the jewel was completed, she was the protector of the Shikon no Tama.

'InuYasha…please just forget about me! It is…' thought Kagome as she closed her eyes, silent tears falling down now, 'so painful…why would you want to remember me when you have Kikyou…'

Kagome was silent now. Silent streams of tears flowed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped the Shikon no Tama tighter. Kagome quietly spoke to herself, her voice shaky and full of pain.

"I…I wish InuYasha would just forget about me. I wish…I wish to be forgotten!" said Kagome as her bangs hid her tearful eyes and wet face as she looked down. 

Kagome failed to notice what she had just done, and failed to notice whose presence was with her. She had failed to notice the jewel that was now glowing a bright pink now. She had also failed to notice a silver-haired hanyou, who was now looking at her painfully with his amber orbs.

****

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! Not a very good cliffhanger I might add, but I tried. As you can see, this will be a very angsty story. The flashback is from episode 47, Onigumo's Heart Still Beating, or something like that. Want to know what InuYasha has done this time? Want to know what will happen? Well, if I get a lot of reviews saying how they would like me to continue, than I will continue! So please read and review! 


	2. Chapter Two Forgotten

****

I Wish to Be Forgotten

An InuYasha and Kagome Fanfic

By: InuxKag4ever

****

Author's Notes: Omg! I am amazed to see how many reviews I got! I am so happy! So happy am I! Thank you to every single reviewer who reviewed! At the moment, I have 14 reviews! I am so happy! My review replies will be at the end of this chapter! ^_^ I am just so happy that I got so many reviews for just that one chapter! I hope I get twice as many as reviews! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers and to the people who read it and (unfortunately) didn't review! See how nice I am? 

****

Disclaimers: If I owned InuYasha, I would make Kikyou burn in hell and speed up the relationship of InuYasha and Kagome, and finally making them end up together. But if you don't see anything like this happening, then you know I don't own InuYasha.

****

Chapter One - …Forgotten

//InuYasha's Point of View//

InuYasha chased after the raven-haired girl, trying to catch up to her and following her intoxicating scent that he will never forget. He tried desperately to chase after her. He had to explain…he had to explain to her that this time, it wasn't his fault! If only she noticed…if only she noticed! If only she noticed what Kikyou was doing to him at that time…InuYasha growled. His amber eyes that were filled with concern and love for the raven-haired girl soon turned into anger, fury, and pain, and hatred. His eyes flashed as he remembered the event that had caused all of this.

__

//Flashback//

InuYasha looked up at the starry night sky and the soft blueish glow that the moon had. He was in the middle of a clearing. InuYasha went on a walk because of the fact that he was merely bored. The object of his fun and interest had gone home. He had no choice but to let her go. He couldn't use the same excuse that he always had. "We have to go look for the jewel shards!" he would always say. But now the jewel was completed, and he could no longer use it as an excuse for Kagome to stay. 

InuYasha sighed and kicked at the dirt. Every time he said the same excuse, he would never tell her the truth that was hidden in the excuse. What he really wanted to say was, "Kagome don't leave me! You…you can't leave me! Because…I-I lo-…"

Before InuYasha could complete his thought, which he always wanted to come true, a haunting and ghostly voice whispered into InuYasha's ear. 

"InuYasha…I have been waiting for you…" said the ghastly voice. InuYasha's body stiffened as he recognized the cold-hearted voice. Oh how he wished that voice were the sweet, melodious voice of Kagome and not that emotionless voice of his ex love. InuYasha turned around and faced the miko, whose body was made out of clay and ash.

(AN: Don't you just hate it when Kikyou ruins everything?)

__

"Kikyou!" exclaimed InuYasha a bit angrily. Every time he and Kikyou were together, it would only cause more pain for Kagome. This time, he wouldn't allow it to happen again. Every time he was by Kikyou's side, even if Kikyou still loved him, she never showed it. She never showed it because she didn't want to love InuYasha. 

InuYasha had only figured this out a little while ago. At first he was hurt when he found that out. He was hurt to know that he still loved her, but she didn't want to love him back. But he had comfort. Yes, he was comforted by the kind-hearted Kagome. Even though Kagome was hurt to see InuYasha caring about Kikyou so much, she still listened to him and comforted him as best as he could. No matter how much Kagome was hurt, she would still be by his side.

InuYasha growled again, the thought of Kikyou hurting Kagome made him angry. Yes, he was the one who caused the pain of Kagome. But he wouldn't have if it weren't for the help of Kikyou. He looked at Kikyou with all of the hatred that he had for her. Kikyou just smirked. InuYasha wanted to wipe that smirk right off her stone cold face.

"What is the matter, InuYasha? Are you not happy to see me?" asked Kikyou, her voice icy and cold. Her voice was so unlike the voice of Kagome. InuYasha growled louder in response. 

InuYasha was surprised to see Kikyou's facial expressions change. She looked at InuYasha with a hurt expression on her face. Her face was now softened, and not that stone cold face that InuYasha hated. She looked at InuYasha with hurt and glassy eyes. She finally put her face into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. InuYasha did not know what to do. He ran towards Kikyou, and embraced her. One part of his mind said, "Don't do it you fool! She's a cold heartless bitch! She's blinding you with your little love for her!" but the other said, "There is still hope…maybe she does want to love you…"

But InuYasha felt himself lose control over his body. He could still think but he couldn't control his movements and his body. He looked at Kikyou in confusion, anger, and hatred. Kikyou just smiled evilly as she explained to him what she had just done to him.

"InuYasha, you are such a fool! Do you really think I still love you?" Kikyou chuckled. InuYasha tried to growl, but he couldn't.

"I put a spell on you of course, InuYasha. Have you not forgotten my miko powers? Of course, I don't have as much power as I have had before because of that wench who now has the Shikon no Tama but I still have some power left inside of me. I control you InuYasha. You are mine." Said Kikyou evilly. She laughed as InuYasha tried to break the spell, but it wouldn't work.

'Damn you, Kikyou!' thought InuYasha. He tried to break the spell, but he failed. His attempts were futile. He listened helplessly to Kikyou's plan.

"After I am done with you, InuYasha, you will be mine. After this…you will finally go to hell with me, like it was meant to be." Said Kikyou slyly. She turned around when she heard some noise in the forest and trees behind her. She smiled at InuYasha.

"It is time to make you mine, InuYasha." Said Kikyou. InuYasha tried to figure out what she meant but then stopped. His blood stopped as he smelt the scent of a certain girl that he loved…the scent of Kagome.

'No! If Kagome sees me with Kikyou…she'll think…' InuYasha mentally shuddered as he thought what would happen. InuYasha glared at Kikyou. She was going to hurt Kagome…and she was making it look like InuYasha was part of it. Kagome is going to get hurt…Kagome!

"InuYasha! I am so glad that you have come back to me!" said Kikyou, loud enough for Kagome to hear. InuYasha could smell the fear from Kagome. 'The fear of it being true…' thought InuYasha sadly. 'But I wont! I won't hurt Kagome! I won't make it come true!' thought InuYasha. 

But that was when he forgot that he was under a spell. Kikyou and InuYasha moved closer until their faces were inches apart. 'No…no!' thought InuYasha. He tried to fight it, to fight against it but he couldn't. He helplessly watched himself kiss Kikyou passionately on the lips. InuYasha could smell the salty tears coming from Kagome. He wanted to break free of the spell, but he couldn't. He tried and tried but he couldn't fight it.

"Of course I would come back to you, Kikyou. Do you really think that wench could ever replace you? Please, she was nothing more than a shard detector!" said InuYasha as he kissed Kikyou again.

'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!' thought InuYasha. InuYasha sniffed the air. He sadly stopped, as he smelt the hurt coming from Kagome. Kagome…

"I love you, Kikyou…" said InuYasha lovingly to Kikyou. Kikyou smiled happily (AN: fakely…) _as she responded, "I love you too, InuYasha…" said Kikyou. InuYasha helplessly kissed Kikyou again. They stopped as they heard a noise from the bush right behind them. InuYasha looked at Kagome. She could see hurt, confusion, and pain in her once bright, chocolate eyes. She stared at him with disbelief. InuYasha wanted to tell her that, but of course he was under the cursed spell. 'Damn you, Kikyou!' thought InuYasha again._

"Inu…Yasha…" said the sad voice, the voice that was so sweet and melodious. He wanted to tell her that it was not Kikyou who he had loved, but Kagome. Kagome…Kagome! He tried to make his eyes plead for her, but she couldn't look into his eyes. She slowly backed away and held a tree for support. And then she ran.

'Kagome…Kagome! I love you, Kagome!' thought InuYasha. But before he knew what had happened, he felt the spell break and felt he was in control of his body again.

"I love you, Kagome…" said InuYasha out loud. He looked at where Kagome had once stood. He looked helplessly at that spot. He then noticed that he was still embracing Kikyou. He pushed her away. He did not want to touch her body of clay and ash ever again. The hatred for her reflected in his amber orbs. Kikyou looked insulted.

"How did you…?" said Kikyou angrily at InuYasha. Kikyou smirked at InuYasha, making InuYasha have even more hatred for her.

"Oh well, your love for my copy must have broken my spell. No matter…She will never want to be with you again, InuYasha. She would probably want you to forget about her. Soon, InuYasha…you will be mine!" said Kikyou as she laughed her cold heartless laugh. InuYasha didn't want to listen or look at her. He backed away from her. He didn't want to believe Kikyou. He didn't want Kagome to think that…He had to tell Kagome. He had to tell her the truth.

InuYasha started to run. He ran the same direction Kagome was running. He followed the scent of Kagome and her…tears. As InuYasha picked up the pace, desperately trying to reach to Kagome, the sound of Kikyou's triumphant voice rang through his ears. 

"You will go to hell with me! You will be mine, InuYasha!" shouted Kikyou at InuYasha.

//End of Flashback//

The words of Kikyou still rung in his ears. No…he didn't want that to happen. He wasn't Kikyou's anymore. He didn't want to go to hell with her. He wanted to stay alive with Kagome. He wanted to stay with her. And he wasn't Kikyou's anymore…but he was Kagome's. And hopefully, after he sorts all of this out Kagome would be his again. And then maybe…they could finally be together.

InuYasha tried desperately to catch up to Kagome. He got closer to her as her scent and her tears got closer. Finally, he was standing a few feet behind her. Even though Kagome was in pain, she looked as beautiful more than ever. Her long, raven hair was wildly surrounding her tear-stained her face. Her tears glistened in the moonlight. InuYasha desired to caress her smooth skin as it glowed white in the moonlight. 

InuYasha looked at Kagome painfully as she sobbed and cried. His amber orbs filled with pain and sorrow for her. He was about to confront her on what really happened. He wanted to wipe away her tears and tell her that it was her he had chosen and not that evil twisted bitch, Kikyou. He wanted to tell her everything was okay and wanted to see her smile again.

But before he could do anything, he heard Kagome say something.

"I…I wish InuYasha would just forget about me. I wish…I wish to be forgotten!" said Kagome as her bangs hid her tearful eyes and wet face as she looked down.

InuYasha eyes filled with pain as he remembered what Kikyou had said. "_She would probably want you to forget about her_" were Kikyou's words.

But a flash of pink light glowed from Kagome. Before he even knew what was happening, memories of Kagome and him started erasing from his mind. Slowly…Kagome was being…

…Forgotten.

****

Author's Notes: Another cliffhanger! Well, not as good as a cliffhanger as before but oh well. This chapter was so angsty, no? Don't you want to kill Kikyou in this chapter? I'm sorry all Kikyou lovers! But I hate her so much and this is a kind of thing she would have probably done, admit it! So as you can see and if you compared this chapter with the first one, Kagome's POV is about the past and InuYasha's POV is about the present! This chapter was so long! I didn't meant to do it that way but oh well. Extra long for my reviewers! ^_^ I should get twice as many reviews or more because I worked on this chapter for 4 straight hours! If anyone has any ideas, please email me or include it in your review! I hate it when I have writer's block! Did you see how fast I worked on another chapter as I saw how many reviews I got? If you give me just as many reviews each chapter – I will update quicker! So review, review, review!

****

Author's Replies:

Serenity Kaiba 1, Kairi-Rain, Rukiina:

I am so glad that you guys liked it! ^_^ Makes me so happy that you loved it!

****

Koneko-chan10, ricecooker, unattainable anime player, ice queen La Saia:

I continued! ^_^ I am so glad you guys loved it! I continued it and made it extra long just for you, reviewers!

****

Azn-angel22, Liliana Moon, Jade:

I am so glad you guys thought it was sad! Well…I mean I'm not glad that you guys cried (if you really did) but you know! I made it sad and I'm glad you think it was sad and heartbreaking.

****

Storm-Maker:

I got loads of reviews and I'm so happy! So I continued! As long as I have reviews and people actually read it, I will continue!

****

Tsume Yamagata:

Thanks for your review! I love your works and I am so glad you reviewed one of my fanfics! Thank you!

****

Cait the Bloody Rose:

I'm so glad the Cait in the Hat approves! I am so honored! ^_^ *bows*

****

Cutie Blossom:

I don't how the story will end as I am making it up as I go along. But a Kikyou and an InuYasha fic?! Are you crazy!? Of course not! InuYasha and Kagome…Forever! *pulls out japanese fans and strikes a pose like in the anime* ^_^

I love all of you who reviewed! ^_^ If I forgot you, I am terribly sorry and will add you in the next chapter!


End file.
